


Frozen in Time: The Renewal (Part 2)

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene, Relationship(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-24
Updated: 2003-11-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: By request -- Sequel to Faith of the Innocent, this is Daniel's realization that he is in love with Jack O'Neill!





	Frozen in Time: The Renewal (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Frozen in Time: The Renewal (Part 2)

### Frozen in Time: The Renewal (Part 2)

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 11/24/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Episode, Angst, Relationship, Slash, Missing Scene  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Serpent's Lair  
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: By request -- Sequel to Faith of the Innocent, this is Daniel's realization that he is in love with Jack O'Neill!   


* * *

Frozen in Time: The Renewal  
Part 2  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Pre-Slash, POV - Daniel, Angst, Missing Scene Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 2 - during Serpent's Lair  
Spoilers: Serpent's Lair  
Size: 4kb, short story  
Written: November 3,5-6,24, 2003   
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: By request -- Sequel to Faith of the Innocent, this is Daniel's realization that he is in love with Jack O'Neill! Notes: Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Drdjlover, Starshadow! 

Frozen in Time: The Renewal (Part 2)  
by Orrymain 

* * *

Gawd. I'm ... so cold now. Alone. He's ... gone. Goodbye, Jack. 

I'll just close my eyes and die here, against the wall, remembering ... remembering ... 

Jack? I miss your hand on my face. It kept me warm, gave me life even though I'm dying. 

I want to see you again. Why? Why did I figure it out now? Why not sooner, when we could have had some time together? 

No, that would have been worse. Charlie. You almost died when he did. You ... love me. It would have been worse if I ... if we ... and then I died. 

Jack? Your eyes. Your expression. Gawd, no, Jack. You wouldn't? Jack, I need to see your eyes again. I need to know you'll be safe. I ... I'm watching your six. It needs to mean something. Jack? No, Jack, no. Tell me what I saw in your eyes is wrong, that what I feel in my soul is wrong. Tell me, Jack. Please, tell me. 

You wouldn't ... please ... no. I can't let you. How? Need to find a way. I want you, Jack. Gawd, it's not just for you, but I ... I need to feel you again. Please. There must a way, but here I am on this ship in some Goa'uld nightmare, trapped ... Goa'uld ... nightmare ... sleep ... Goa'uld ... 

Sarcophagus. Klorel. Gawd, have to find it. Move body. I can do this. Floor ... smooth. I have to do this. Have to get to Jack. 

Jack ... gawd, Jack. Need Jack. Save Jack. Want Jack. Cold ... floor is so cold. Wait for me, Jack. My Jack. My ... Love. Be safe ... don't ... no ... need you, Jack ... sarcophagus ... have to get there. Pain. Hurts. Can't stop. Jack. Think about Jack, not the pain. It's so far away. Go ... move body ... find Jack somehow. 

Oh gawd. It's there. Help me, please. I need to get up. Jack. Love you so much. Want to feel your hand on me again. I want to feel you, Jack. 

Hurts. Pain ... never felt so much pain before. Press the button. Oh, I'm so weak. Mind is drifting. Jack ... love you. Wait for me, My Love. 

It's closing. Please help me. Jack ... if I die, I die loving you so much. I want you. Gawd, need you. Want you to live. Jack, I love you. 

tbc in Part 3 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
